Fritz The Fugitive Cat
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Fritz bugs out as he is in trouble for for blowing up the power plant. Harriet the 3 young girls, and a gangster cat must help him make his way out of this. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins at the hospital in Los Angeles, where Fritz was in the hospital after getting involved in blowing up the power-plant with the Nazi-biker bunny Blue and his revolutionary companions. Blue's horse girlfriend Harriet was there as well as the 3 girls from the Washington square park. After Fritz got better and had another orgy with the young treo of females he was then talking to Harriet in the emergency room.

"So Harriet what made you get with some bastard like that anyway? I mean for Christ sake he beat you with a freaking chain." Fritz said as he jumped off the hospital bed and held her hand.

Harriet then was tearing up a little and responded. "I just what I saw in that lousy son of a bitch, ever since he became a heroin addict he's just been treating me like shit." Harriet then started crying and was getting her nun outfit she was wearing wet.

Fritz rubbed her back to comfort her. "Come on baby, you don't need that fucking drugatic maniac, I mean you love, you got a heart of gold, you're better off without him."

Harriet then was silent from Fritz's kind words as she just looked at him quit and smiled.

Suddenly, the doctor opened up the door and said, "Well, Fritz since you're better we've got some bad news." 2 pig cops then came to the door. "You're under arrest for getting invalid with terrorists."

"What?! Are you fuckin' kidding me! Go arrest those freakin' Nazis, I just got my ass fooled into assisting in their bullshit revolution."

The 3 chicks then got off the hospital bed to defend Fritz. "No! We're not gonna let you take our Fritz!" The pretty young cat chick said. The cops then noticed the girl's clothes were off.

"Did this cat take sexual advantage of you women?" The cop pig asked.

"No we've had an orgy with him before, we love it!" The Cat girl said.

The cop pig then got his handcuffs out and said. "Well, my decision is made up, come on cat."

Fritz then put his red shirt on and said. "Oh, fuck this!" He then ran out of the emergency room, knocking the cops down.

"We're not gonna let them get you Fritz baby, we'll think of something!" Harriet yelled.

Fritz was running through the hospital with the 2 cops chasing after them. "Why is it everywhere I go I'm a fuckin' fugitive?" He said. He was hiding under a chair in the hospital waiting room, under a young German-shepherd dog girl. He bumped his head on her leg and she began screaming. He then came out from under the chair. "Hey, come on toots calm down." She then started slapping him with her purse. The cops then spotted him. "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"We got you you smart ass cat!" The cop pig said.

The trio of 3 young girls then jumped in front of him, "Stop it! Leave our Fritz alone!" They yelled.

"Now girls get out of the way, you don't want this to involve you." The cop said. The girls then began to put a plan to work, they talked to Harriet about in the emergency room.

They then showed the cops their boobies, and the cat girl said. "If you let him go, we'll let you have your way with us."

The cops then chuckled a little and were distracted enough for Harriet to get Fritz out of the hospital, she grabbed his hand and said. "Come on Fritz!" They headed towards the door.

Just as they got out of the hospital, Fritz smiled at Harriet and said. "Harriet sweetheart, you saved me."

Harriet grabbed Fritz by the shoulder and said. "Fritz you can thank me latter baby, right now, we got to get you as far away from here as possible."

"Looks likes it's time to bug out again, we're getting away from all this bullshit, join me Harriet." Fritz said, holding her hands. They then spotted an abandoned light-blue car, Fritz jumped into it, and opend the door for Harriet.

"You're stealing that car Fritz?" Harriet asked.

"Hell, yeah, me and Duke did when I was in Harlem. I drive like a pro." Fritz said, as Harriet got into the car, looking nervous.

The cops walked out of the hospital, with the 3 girls holding on their legs, trying to stop them. The one cop pig, then finally handcuffed the girls and threw them into the cop car. "Oh, shit, what are we gonna do now?" The dog girl said.

The 2 cops then spotted Fritz and Harriet as Fritz was about to start the car. The cop pigs then rushed into the cop car and said. "We've got you now, you motherfucking cat!"

Fritz then started driving fast as the cop car followed. The cop pig in the passenger seat was shooting a gun out the window, trying to hit Fritz. "Hey, watch it fatass!" Fritz, yelled to them.

Fritz was driving like a maniac, he was crashing into cars and running then off the road. Harriet was screaming for her life. He ran into a crow's car and the crow rolled down the window, flipped him off and yelled. "Stick it up yours cat!"

"Bastards you think they were the freakin' fugitives." Fritz flipped the crow off back.

"Fritz! Keep your eyes on the road!" Harriet yelled.

"Oh, God, I sure miss Duke, it's a shame he got killed, but I think he would be a little proud of the revolution I started, if it didn't turn into a riot in Harlem." Fritz said, as a ghost of his crow friend Duke then showed up, (or it was just Fritz's imagination.)

He saw the ghost of his friend driving a car right next to him on road. "I ain't proud of you for that damn riot man, this is your problem, you still don't know where it's at." The ghost of Duke said.

Fritz smiled and said. "Duke, oh, fuck a duck man, is that you?" Duke's ghost then disappeared and Fritz realised he was talking to no one, he then just shook his head and continued driving. "Goddamn, I gotta stay focused."

Meanwhile, the 3 girls were making a scene in the back of the cop car. "We're not gonna let you bastards kill Fritz, now let us go!"

"Shut up, you little tramp bitches!" The cop pig yelled back to them.

"Up yours faggot!" The Cat girl said.

"That's it!" The one cop was reaching at the back of the seat to hit the girls.

"Keep your eyes on the road, you dumb rookie!" The cop in the passenger seat damanded. They then ran off the road. Their car then crashed.

The cops came out, threw their hats on the ground in shame. "The Cat got away."

"It wouldn't have happened if you would have just kept your eyes on the road dumbass!" The one cop pig yelled.

"Fuck you!" The other cop pig yelled back, they then punched each other a few times and started chasing each other with guns and abandoned the cop car. Now the 3 girls were able to escape.

They managed to make their way out through the car doors in the front. "What are as gonna do about these handcuffs?" The dog girl asked.

"Maybe somebody could help us, let's look around." The Cat girl suggested.

"Psss" A voice whispered to them, they looked around and then saw a gangster cat over at a glass station near by, he was wearing a greenish-Brown jacket and was a black and white color.

The girls walked over to the gass station, surprised. "Who are you suppose to be?" The Fox girl asked.

The Cat then started smoking a cigar and said in a gangster- like manner. "I think I might be the one to help you girls out, as well as your friend Fritz."

The trio of young girls were now, silent suppried. Who was this cat? And how did he know what was going on? Could he have been a spy?

"B-But who are you, and w-what can you do?" The Cat girl asked.

The gangster cat then reached into his jacket-pocket, and pulled out a key for handcuffs. "Now let me get those off you little sweeties." He said in a sleazy-gentle like tone as he then uncuffeed the 3 girls.

The as they were free, they rushed hug on the gangster cat. ""Oh, thank you!" They yelled.

"Gee, he's handsome." The Cat girl said.

"Now don't get distracted now my fine darlings, you got to help that cat." The gangster cat reminded then.

All 3 girls then gasped. "Oh, my gosh, Fritz, we're coming!" The Cat girl shouted.

The Cat then smoked his cigar, smiling and said. "Haha, some sweet girls, hopefully they can do it."

A police car then pulled up by him. "We've been looking for you!"

"You ain't got shit on me!" The gangster cat yelled, he then threw his cigar on the cop car, causing it to catch on fire. "Son of a bitch!" The cop pig yelled.

The Cat looked back at them and flipped them off and said. "Have a nice day you schmucks!"

Meanwhile, Fritz was still on the road and was actually driving a little better now. "I'm a better driver then I thought." Fritz said. The car then suddenly broke down.

"Oh, God damn it! What are we gonna do now?" Harriet asked worried.

"We don't have time to fix the damn thing, so I guess we're gonna have to walk from this way on." Fritz suggested.

They then stepped out of the car, just then Harriet knew what she had to do, she had to turn in the people, rightfully responsible for blowing up the power-station her abusive Nazi Biker rabbit boyfriend.

"Fritz I got an idea, we're gonna turn Blue and his Nazi friends into the police." Harriet said, nervously.

Fritz was a bit shocked, Harriet would have the courage to face the maniacs again after being beaten and rapid, but at this point they both knew there was no other option.

"But how are we gonna get to their goddamn hideout?" Fritz asked.

"It'll be a long way, but we can make it." Harriet stated.

A cop car then pulls up close by, Fritz and Harriet make a run for it, until Fritz spotted a garbage can by a store near by. "By god, I got an idea." He said. He jumped into the garbage can, as Harriet stood next to him, disguising herself as a nun.

The cop car pulled up by them. "Excuse me, have you seen one of these 2 crazy cats we're after?" He then showed her 2 photos, one was of Fritz and the other was the cat who helped the 3 girls at the gass station. Harriet just shook her head no. "Shit, oh, well," The cop pig said, then driving off.

Fritz walked out of the garbage can and said. "I fuckin' love garbage cans, but living like a hobo fugitive just ain't my thing."

The trio of young females were walking close by searching for Fritz and were stoked when that spotted him. "Fritz! Oh, thank god you're okay!" The Cat girl said as she rushed to hug him.

"Well, now, how did you fine little sweethearts escape?" Fritz asked.

"A cat helped us that looked , allot like you." The Cat girl explained, she then kissed Fritz on the cheek.

Fritz was pretty intrigued by hearing there was some sleazy cat like him in the state. "Damn I gotta meet this dude, I could probably talk to him about life on the road and other shit." Fritz said.

**Author's note: I'll right more of the story, im not sure when though. Hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, the gangster cat was coming up on the corner of the road, where Fritz and the girls were. Fritz was still curious, hearing about him.

"Hey, there he is!" The Cat girl pointed over to the gangster cat, who was now standing by a car, smoking a cigarette. Fritz's eyes widened, as he looked allot like him, and even had a similar red shirt under his Brown jacket.

Fritz then walked over to the cat by the car, who was now smoking a cigarette. "Hey, who the fuck are you man, and why do you look so much like my ass?"

The cat then blew smoke in his face and said. "I'm Fred the Cat, but some call Me Flips the Cat, cause I'm known for flippin' off bastards who boil my piss, and yourself?"

"The name's Fritz, I fought many of good men, and I've laid many good woman, lived life to the fullest-"

"Alright, shut your ass up, nice to meet you man." Fred shook Fritz's hand.

"You to... man." Fritz replied.

"How would you like to bug out? I heard what you're going through, I've been a fugitive for Christ knows how long." He then opened the door of the car he was standing by and said. "Jump in cat."

Fritz was excited, this ment another adventure. "Okay," He replied with a smile. He then waved to Harriet and the 3 girls.

"Good luck Fritz!" The Cat girl said. ,"Gee, I hope we see him again." She then tears up a little.

"I'm sure we will, we were smart enough to read the newspaper and find out he was in the hospital, after surviving the explosion." The dog girl responded to the cat girl, patting her shoulder.

Fred was starting the black corvette, and he handed Fritz his cigarette. "Here man, have the rest of this shit."

Fritz began to smoke and said. "Nice car you have here man."

"Oh, this ain't mine, I'm stealing it."

Fritz's eyes opened wide as his jaw dropped. He then laughed and said. "You're my kind of person you son of a bitch you." They both started laughing as Fred began to drive the car.

~Scene Transition~

After being on the road for a few hours, Fritz and Fred were coming at a bar in San Francisco, Fritz was kicking it in the passenger seat, with his hands behind his back. "Haha, I tell us, after being chased by the cops and working with revolutionary terrorist it's great just to have a kick ass life on the road, I could have had that with my old-fox girlfriend, if she didn't turn into a motherfuckin' bitch and blame me cause she was to goddamn lazy to stop for gas."

Fred then pulled up at the bar. "Hey man, you up for a few drinks?"

"Now there's one thing I would get off the road for." Fritz said with a smile. The 2 cats walked out of the car and walked to the bar in style. Fritz knew this would be better then the bar he was at in Harlem. When they walked in they a bunch of parting-drinking dogs, some dogs at a bar table, smoking cigars and playing poker, turned their heads at them, growling.

"Well, shit, this looks like a ruff place, I love it man!" Fritz said, in excitement, he then walked over to the bartender.

"Hey, man, be careful what you say in here." Fred warned him.

"Hey, bartender, can I have a drink here?" Fritz said.

The bartender was a stoner black rabbit. He turned over and looked at Fritz with angry eyes. "Yeah, sure, just wait a minute, gaddamn." He then pored Fritz a drink. "Alright, pay up cat."

Fred walked up and said. "He's a friend of mine, I'll pay for him." He handed the bartender the money.

"Alright, thanks boy," Fritz said to the bartender. Everyone in the bar turned to Fritz.

Fred facpalmed and said. "You stupid bastard, I told you to watch what you say!"

"Woah, hey man, it's nothing like that, believe me, I've studied the race problem, the very thought of it tortures my soul-" Fritz explained.

The rabbit just handed him the beer and said. "Just shut up, and you don't guzzle that fuckin' drink down in 5 seconds I'm kicking your white-cat ass."

Fritz just looked at the beer, nervously, as everyone in the bar was looking, Fred was sweating nervous. The bartender had an evil smile and timed his watch. Fritz chugged the beer down and he managed to do it before 5 seconds.

The Bartender thew a beer bottle on the ground and said. "You motherfuckin' cat!" Everyone in the bar was clapping for Fritz.

Fritz was then stumbling from all the beer. His eyes were spinning in circles. His brain then went on a drunk-mentel trip, he was having visions of boobs and naked girls everywhere. Fred grabbed him by the arm and said. "What the Hell is your problem?"

Fritz then shoved Fred off, and was holding his head dizzy, with his tongue hanging out he was getting horny. "Oh, baby, do I feel wasted..." He then began to hiccup.

"Snap the fuck out of it!" Fred slapped Fritz across the face.

"W-what, I'm sober man, just got the horny there for a minute." Fritz said.

Fred had a feeling Fritz was going to nail one of the girls in the bar, so he wanted to keep h distracted until he was completely sober so he wouldn't get both of them in trouble. He looked around, thinking of an idea. He then looked at the billiard table, and some cats were playing pool.

"Hey, Fritz, wadya say we play a game?" Fred grabbed Fritz by the arm and dragged him to the billiard table, as Fritz was still drunk off his ass.

At the billiard table was a gangster cat, wearing a hat, with a leather jacket and smoking a cigar. The other cat next to him was a Brown cat, wearing a black shirt, who was a heroin addict, and the third cat was a gothic-female cat, with blue-jeans and a black shirt, with a scull on it, and she had short black hair.

"Hey, fellas, we would like a game." Fred said. He shook the gangster cat's hand and said. "May the best man, or cat win, and my friend wants to play to."

"You assholes got yourselves a deal, haha. The name is Big Mac the cat, this is my buddy Sean, and my lady friend Lila." The gangster cat said. "Well, let's get this freakin' game started schmucks. Mac took the first shot, and missed all the holes. He handed Fred the Pool stick and said. "Alright, let's see what your ass can do."

Fred then went to take the next shot. Fritz was staring at Lila, crowling at her like dog. She smiled at him and giggled in a dark tone.

Fritz then got up drunkenly, hicupped and held her hand saying. "Come with me my love, you are trapped in a den of depression with this fattass, I can help save you, and we can join our souls what do you say?" Fritz was laying his head on her tits, while humping her legs.

Lila was giggling, getting horny, the others were distracted playing pool, while this was going on.

Fred took a shot and managed to get one ball into the holes. "Son of a bitch!" He then threw the stick on the ground. "Alright, Fritz old boy, your turn." Fred then turned his head and saw Fritz and Lila French kissing. He facepalmed and said. "Oh, mother of god..."

Mac was writing down the game's score and said, "Alright, chumps, what's the big motherfreakin' hold up?" He then dropped the pin and paper and when he saw Fritz he was so mad he smashed the billiard table so hard it broke. As this point Lila was taking her shirt off, and Fritz was licking her breasts.

"Give it to me Fritz, screw me damn it! Fuck ya c'mon!" Lila said, getting ready to pull her jeans down.

Mac was turning red in the face from anger. He said. "Oh, Hell no!" He then rushed to them and punched Fritz, knocking him on to a bar table

Fritz broke the table as he fell on it, where a crow was having a drink. "Get the fuck out of my damn site cat!" The crow then kicked him, knocking him over to the billiard table.

"Hey, watch it you fuckin' faggots!" Fritz yelled, jumping off the billiard table. He then picked up some balls and started throwing them at mac. "How do ya like that you freaking schmuck! Goddamn you!"

Fred just facpalmed and said. "Well, I'm at least glad the bastard ain't wasted anymore."

Mac then pulled a pistol out of his pocket aming it towards Fritz. "Now you've done it cat!"

Fritz was stepping back nervously. "Hey come on fella, you don't want to be like that, I was wasted, I wasn't trying to screw her on purpose."

"My ass you weren't." Mac said.

"No it's true, your girlfriend's a whore man, I banged her allot of times, poontang man, good stuff." Sean said.

Mac just looked at him annoyed. "Sean, do you want me waste your ass to. You're boiling my piss." He said in a warning tone.

Sean then just pulled a heroin needle out, and injected his arm, then started dancing around and passed out.

"Drugattic idiot." Mac said, as Fritz, Fred and Lila just looked at Sean awkward. He then pointed the gun towards Fritz and said. "Now where was I?"

"Mother of God, why do I get my ass in to these things?" Fritz said, sweating nervous.

Fred knew despite how much he hated Fritz, it was his responsibility to help get him out of this. He then picked up a pull stick and snuck up behind Mac as he was getting ready to fire the gun. He then whacked him on the back.

"You son of a bitch!" Mac instantly turned around and started firing the gun at Fred. He was chasing Fred all across the bar, Fred then knocked over the crow's drink as he fell over the bar table.

"What another fuckin' cat?! I ain't putting up with this bullshit again." The crow then pulled a knife out of his pocket.

Fred was surrounded by the cat with a gun and the crow with a knife. He then ducked as Mac shot the gun, he missed and shot the crow. As the crow fell to the ground, Fred grabbed the knife out of his hand and thew it over to Mac stabbing his arm and he threw the gun way up into the air.

Fritz and Lila were beginning to make out again as Fred was getting his ass killed to save Fritz. The gun then hit Fritz on the head, and landed in his hand. "Haha, I got Mac's fuckin' gun! He then jumped over to the billiard table drunkenly and shot what was left of it, and balls flew up in the air. "I shot the table's balls! I shot the table's balls!"

Fritz was jumping happy, he then turned his head and Fred was standing next to him, looking super pissed. "You're still wasted eh?" He then picked up a pull stick and whacked Fritz over the head, and Fritz fell on the ground.

**Author's note: It took me a long time to do this chapter due to writer's block. I'm not sure where I will take the story from here, but I will continue it eventually...**


End file.
